


Art: Lt. Bambi

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fanart, Gen, Lt. Bambi, Male Character of Color, Traditional Media, Watercolors, funky backgrounds, he has the prettiest eyes, sparkly uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: The prettiest (and saddest) Lt. on the Discovery. (credit for his nickname goes to rivendellrose)





	Art: Lt. Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of weird tagging this with the character of color tags, but my hope is that people looking for art/fic that way (even if they aren't familiar with the fandom) will find it and discover (haha pun intended) this awesome show full of a very diverse cast!


End file.
